The prior art teaches many devices for humanely capturing animals, including snakes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,562 titled “Snake Catcher” and the references cited therein are exemplary of the art. These devices all suffer from the same drawback in that when one is confronted with a poisonous snake, the first priority is to stop the poisonous snake before it bites the one confronted or his family and the humane treatment of the menace is secondary, at most.
Consequently, the present invention is directed a method and apparatus to stop and kill a poisonous snake and not to capture the snake.